One Moment
by Trufreak89
Summary: A collection of drabbles starting with 'One Moment' a ShaneCarmen drabble post S2. Each chapter is a different drabble. Various pairings and themes.
1. One Moment

**Title: **One Moment

**Summary: **A Shane/Carmen drabble.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the L Word or anything associated with it.

**Rating: **G

**A/N:** I finally wrote a happy fic, with no angst or character death, it's only a drabble but it's a start.

Holding her there in my arms it's like none of the past months have happened. There's no guilt about what Jenny will think, or fear that I'm getting too close to someone because when I'm holding her, our bodies pressing together as we sit in silence watching an old film, everything is perfect. Even if it's just for one night, or even one moment, we don't have to worry about how Jenny's coping, or if Dana and Alice have sorted everything out. And I don't have to worry about falling in love, because I passed that point a while ago.

End.


	2. In my Life

**Title: **In my life

**Summary: **Tina considers whether Bette can still be part of her life.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the L Word or anything associated with it.

**Rating: **G

**A/N:** Tina/Bette Tina/Helena

Helena or Bette? Freedom or family? If I go with Helena then everything with Bette will be over and old news, Helena offers me freedom, understanding and security. But can she love me like Bette does? If I take Bette back it won't be the same, I have a career, a life away from Bette. She may still be quite self-absorbed but she needs to be part of my unborn baby's life. But does she need to be part of mine more than being there for our daughter? Can I really have Helena and still have Bette in my life?


	3. Cold Nights

**Title: **Cold Nights

**Summary: **In her mid forties one of the gang contemplates her loneliness.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the L Word or Anything associated with it.

**Rating: **G

**A/N:** Character death. This is part of a series of L Word drabbles I'm currently working on.

It's on cold nights like this that I regret the actions of my youth. When I'm all alone in my apartment, lying in a double bed with no warm body beside me. Not ten years ago I could have had anyone lying beside me, young, beautiful and energetic woman lined up for me to have them. Now, in my late forties I am alone in bed, I'm not the player I once was. I'm just a lonely old woman, clinging to a reputation that no longer matters. Carmen's dead and the old Shane went with her a long time ago.


	4. Need

**Title: **Need

**Summary: **Mark got rid of all the cameras, all but one.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the L Word or anything associated with it.

**Rating: **G

**A/N:** Mark/Shane unrequited.

Mark wonders how he gets himself in to these kind of situations. Shane's standing horrified in front of him staring at the monitor before him that shows her room. He'd promised to remove all of the cameras, which he did, all but one. He'd tried to take it down but he put it back up. Since she found out about the cameras Shane has been distant and won't let Mark close like she had, he needs the camera, he needs to be near her.

"Why?"

"I think I'm in love you." Shane leaves wordlessly leaving Mark alone with his cameras.


	5. Obsession

**Title: **Obsession

**Summary: **Mark wants the one woman he can't have.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the L Word or anything associated with it.

**Rating: **PG

**A/N:** Mark/Shane unrequited. Contains one swear word.

Sometimes he closes his eyes and imagines he's the one under Shane, writhing in pleasure; sometimes he thinks he needs help. He's a pervert and he knows it. He's stalking her with video cameras and watching her every move, he's jealous of the random fucks she brings home, wishing desperately he could take their places. He wants her to himself. No matter how many times Gomey tells him he's mad for wanting a lesbian he can't stop himself loving her. He's stalking the lesbian he's obsessed with, the lesbian who doesn't fuck her roommates. Sometimes he thinks he's beyond help.


	6. About Her

**Title: **About Her

**Summary: **Alice knows why Dana can't say those three little words.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the L Word or anything associated with it.

**Rating: **G

**A/N:** Dana/Alice but mentions Dana/Tonya and Dana/Lara

"I love you." Alice mutters it in Dana's ear and she quivers inside. She knows she can't repeat those words to her, she's never said those words to anyone since Lara left. Not even to Tonya, her ex-fiancée, the most she'd gotten was a 'yeah, me too.'

Alice shifts uncomfortably in the silence as Dana gets up, making an excuse that she needs to train, leaving Alice alone in bed, watching as her girlfriend leaves. She knows who this is about, and why Dana can't say the three words Alice needs to hear. This is about Lara, it always is.


	7. Breaking All the Rules

**Title: **Breaking All the Rules

**Summary: **Shane has a drunken one night stand with someone close to her.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the L Word or anything related to it.

**Rating: **PG-13

**A/N:** This is a double drabble. S? D/A

Shane has a 'no fucking your roommates' policy, she also has a 'no getting insanely drunk and fucking your friends rule.' As she lies in the familiar bed, which isn't her own, she knows she's broken that rule. Her head is pounding from the hangover she is currently experiencing and all she can remember from last night is a blur of tangled limbs and satisfied moans. The great Shane has no idea how she's supposed to deal with this until last night's recipient of her attention walks back in to the room and throws her pants at her.

"This never happened!"

"Deal." Shane mutters as she dresses quickly, wanting to escape the tension. "See you around."

Later when Shane arrives at The Planet the others are already there and Dana is going on and on about some tennis thing or another, while Alice, Jenny, Bette and Carmen pretend to be interested. When Shane's hand brushes over Alice's to grab her espresso Alice jumps and almost falls out of her chair.

"Jeez Alice, how much coffee have you had?" Dana puts an arm around her girlfriend as she teases her.

"Nothing." Shane and Alice answer simultaneously.


	8. Butterflies

**Title: **Butterflies

**Summary:**_'Although she'd never admit it, the butterflies were always there'._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the L word or anything associated with it.

**Rating: **G

**A/N:** Shane/Carmen.

Have you ever felt a funny feeling in the pit of your stomach? The one you get when you see someone you love for the first time in an age. It's starts off as small tingles when you see them, then as they approach it's like there's a Woodstock for butterflies in your stomach.

Shane had never felt that way before she met Carmen and although she'd never admit it, the butterflies were always there, no matter how long it had been since she'd seen her, whether it was two minutes or two days, with every touch, taste and tragedy.


	9. Perfection

**Title: **Perfection

**Summary: **Shane is perfection…perfection is Shane.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the L Word or anything associated with it.

**Rating: **G

**A/N: **Shane/Carmen

Some time's we have these ideas in our minds, ideas of perfection. The perfect day, the perfect song, the perfect lover, the perfect love. Reality rarely lives up to these distant dreams of perfection, but sometimes it cuts you a break and you see perfection for yourself.

Shane is perfection. She is the perfect lover, kind, caring and courteous. She has the perfect voice, deep and husky, temptation personified. She is everything Carmen has ever wanted, but although she has seen that perfection exists it has only proven the age-old saying that perfection is the unobtainable. Perfection is Shane.


	10. Out Of Love

**Title: **Out of Love

**Summary: **Tina justifies her love for Bette as she lies with Helena.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the L Word or anything related to it.

**Rating: **PG

I love her. I love her as much as when we were together, living as a happy couple, even after everything that's happened, I still love Bette. But now I'm with Helena and she makes me happier than I've been in a while. I said I could never be with someone if I still loved Bette, but there's a difference between loving someone and being _in _love with them. That's what I tell myself as I lie next to Helena. I love Bette and I always will she was the first woman I loved, but I'm _in _love with Helena.


	11. Happiness

**Title: **Happiness

**Summary: **_"I'm crying in to my pillow because when I look at her I finally get that she isn't mine to have"_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the L Word or anything associated with the show.

**Rating: **G

**A/N:** Written with Shane/Alice Alice/Dana in mind but no actual pairing mentioned it can be interpreted as whomever you want it to be speaking about anyone.

Watching her as a genuine smile spreads over her face for the first time in months I know what I'm doing is right. She's happy, that's all that matters. I'm crying in to my pillow because when I look at her I finally get that she isn't mine to have, she's _hers_. But it's okay; she's smiling again.

Frequently we have to put the ones we love first, before our happiness. But sometimes we have to take our heavy hearts and give the one we love what makes them happy, even if we're not it.


	12. Denial

**Title: **Denial

**Summary: **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the L Word or anything associated with the show.

**Rating: **K

**A/N: **It's been a while since I've written a new drabble, but I may start adding them more frequently.Shane/Dana pairing. But no names are mentioned so it could be viewed as a generic pairing.

You look at her when you think no one's watching, but I notice more than you or the others know. I notice the love that burns in your gaze; I guess no one else does. You told her a long time ago of it's existence, but a few too many glasses of wine and months of denial have eradicated the memory from her mind. I watched the two of you tear yourselves apart, and eventually your friendship just dissolved. After that you just gave up, told yourself you didn't want her. She moved on and you fell apart. Do you still think she was the one in denial?


	13. Loss

**Title: **Loss

**Summary: ** Because things can't be the way they were.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the L Word or anything associated with the show.

**Rating: **G

**A/N: **Bette/Tina Bette's POV.

I'm back in your life. Which should be a good thing right? Wrong. Before, we weren't friends and things were far from ok. You ignored me and it hurt but I knew my place. It was out of your way. Now we're 'friends' again and it hurts more than before. I have a place in your life again, just not the one I want.

We're so close again, almost how it was before, but not quite. I can't get close enough and it's killing me, because I know it's never going to be the same again. I've lost you.


	14. Moving on

**Title: **Moving on

**Summary: **"_Carmen left months ago…Dana died a lifetime ago."_

**Rating: **PG-13

"I can't do this Al." Slim pale fingers run through dark messy locks.

"Fuck, Shane!" Alice pulled the covers over her body. She always feels self-conscious after the alcohol fuelled lust has ended; leaving only guilt and an awkward silence.

"This is the last time." She's been saying that for month. It never stops her coming back. Time and time again.

"She's not coming back." Carmen left months ago, and it feels like Dana died a lifetime ago.

"I'll let myself out."


End file.
